


Happy Anniversary, Love

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Steter Week Prompt November 26: SmutPeter bit his lip, trying to subtly shift in his seat and fighting off a moan at the sensation.“So what we need is to bring back interest in the vest. We’ve already got several ideas for our fall line…”Jackson was droning on and Peter stiffed at the vibration of his phone, surreptitiously checking the screen. It was a text from Stiles, a kissing emoji. As he stared at it, another text came through, a smiling devil.





	Happy Anniversary, Love

Peter bit his lip, trying to subtly shift in his seat and fighting off a moan at the sensation.

“So what we need is to bring back interest in the vest. We’ve already got several ideas for our fall line…”

Jackson was droning on and Peter stiffed at the vibration of his phone, surreptitiously checking the screen. It was a text from Stiles, a kissing emoji. As he stared at it, another text came through, a smiling devil.

Peter instantly stiffened, the text the only warning he’d received as his lover back home flipped the switch of the plug nestled against his prostate. Peter hid his shaking hands under the table, wishing the meeting would just end already.

Peter sat rigidly, forcing himself to focus on the ending remarks.

“So I’ll expect everyone’s final suggestions by next Friday,” Deucalion finished, clapping once. “I think that’s enough for today. Good job, everyone.”

Peter stood, maneuvering his blazer to hide his pressing…problem. Then he quickly evaded the few people that were milling around and talking about their fall line, rushing out the door.

‘Meeting over. Headed home. You better not have come yet, you little shit,’ Peter texted, stepping into the elevator.

The next text he got was a picture of Stiles’ hard cock, the head purpling from Stiles’ edging himself no doubt. He was holding a feather in the picture, teasing himself almost as mercilessly as Peter would himself. Peter huffed fondly, adjusting himself in the empty elevator before the doors opened on the bottom floor.

Peter revved the engine of his car, dialing home through the Bluetooth as he pulled onto the road.

“Peter,” Stiles breathed, panting. “Can’t wait until you get home.” Peter could hear the sloppy sounds of him stroking himself, as well as when he stopped, his breath catching with the denial of his release.

“How many times have you done that?” Peter asked curiously, now making an unmistakable tent in his pants at how hard he was. He clenched around the plug, dying to be home.

“That was number three,” Stiles murmured. “I’ll probably come as soon as you sit on my dick, to be honest.”

“Put on the cuffs,” Peter ordered, pressing the gas as the red light turned yellow, running through the light just as it turned red. “I’ll be home in five minutes.

Stiles whined and there was the clinking of chains over the phone. Peter jerked, hands tightening on the steering wheel when the vibrations of the plug grew stronger. He heard a light chuckle before the phone was moved.

“Hurry,” Stiles murmured before the line went dead.

Peter definitely sped the rest of the way.

Walking into the house, he started stripping the moment the door was locked, kicking off his shoes and nearly faltering as he breathed in the scent of Stiles’ arousal that was cloaking the air.

“Peter,” Stiles called, and he heard him shuffling on the bed, cuffs clanking against the headboard. Peter tugged off his tie, tossing his blazer to the floor uncaringly and moving to unbutton his shirt as he came to the bedroom door. He leaned against the doorframe, taking in the lazy spread of his husband across their bed. Stiles met his gaze, smirking with mischievousness in his eyes. His right hand held the remote to the plug and Peter shuddered when he flicked the setting even higher.

“God, Peter, please,” Stiles said, hips bucking into the air.

“Patience,” Peter chided him, finishing undoing the buttons of his shirt with shaky fingers. Stiles watched him shed the fabric with lust, licking his lips hungrily.

“You’re just as on edge as I am,” Stiles accused, feet shifting to settle against the mattress more firmly. “Please, baby, come _on_ ,” he whined.

Peter shucked his pants and underwear off in the same go, moving to straddle his husband and running his hands up and down his chest.

“So beautiful,” Peter murmured, smirking as Stiles rutted up against him. Stiles pouted before smirking evilly and turning the plug up to the highest setting. Peter arched, trembling at the sudden intensity, and his hands grasped at Stiles to try and anchor himself. His hips rolled at the sensations, riding out the feeling before Stiles turned the entire thing off.

“Okay, okay,” Peter said, reaching back to pull the plug out of himself. He only teased himself for a moment, sliding the plug back and forth, letting the excess lube slide out from him and spreading it around before pulling the plug out completely and tossing it aside to clean later. He grasped Stiles’ cock and eased down onto it. Stiles moaned as he was enveloped into him, hips stuttering up until Peter was fully upon him.

“Peter,” Stiles gasped his name like a prayer, like he was the only thing that mattered, and even after all the years they’d been together Peter was still left breathless. He rolled his hips at the feeling, loving the fullness that only Stiles could give him. Then he sat up only to drop down again, setting an easy pace.

“Talk about beautiful,” Stiles muttered, eyes captivated on Peter. He bucked up, purposelessly messing up Peter’s rhythm and perfectly hitting his prostate. Peter groaned, glaring down at him even as pleasure singed through his body. He looked absolutely stunning with the flush of exertion coupled with the flash of heat in his gaze. Stiles would never tire of watching him.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Peter demanded. Stiles grinned, twisting his hands around the cuffs to grab onto the headboard firmly and setting his feet against the mattress.

“With pleasure,” Stiles purred, before bucking up into Peter’s heat. Peter groaned, thighs tensing and relaxing as he rode Stiles’ thrusts. He threw his head back after a particularly well-aimed thrust, rolling his hips to get Stiles to hit his prostate again. Stiles let him get the angle right before striking deep and hard, making Peter’s cock leak with arousal.

“Come for me, baby,” Stiles gasped. “Let me see you lose control.”

Peter growled, eyes flashing before a keening whine started. His claws edged from their sheaths, prickling at Stiles’ chest as he massaged the muscles, trying to get a grip through the sweat. Stiles gasped as they left scratches in their wake, shuddering with desire at the hint of danger. Peter’s mouth dropped open as he chased his orgasm, using Stiles’ body as his own plaything, and Stiles licked his lips as he watched those dangerous eyeteeth grow into long sharp fangs.

“Now,” Stiles demanded, feet flat on the sheets and fucking him as hard as he could. “Come _now_ ,” he growled as best as his human throat would allow. Peter roared, slamming down onto Stiles’ cock and rubbing at his own leaking erection, setting off his orgasm and stroking through it to the point of oversensitivity. Stiles moaned at the visage, trembling under the massage of Peter’s muscles as he fluttered around his cock, tight as he came and looser after, still so close but not quite over. He waited, watching with hungry eyes as Peter panted, trying to catch his breath. The wolf eventually opened his pretty blue eyes to meet his husband’s, a tired smile on his face.

“That was fun,” he said, rolling his hips around Stiles’ erection teasingly. He squeezed his muscles, making Stiles moan at the feeling around his cock. Peter leaned down, mouthing wetly up his throat and sucking a dark bruise onto his skin. “I wonder if we should get out the cock ring for you,” he murmured into his ear before nipping the lobe and pulling a gasp from his husband. “I could use you all night.”

“Yes,” Stiles gasped, just before Peter took his breath away, kissing him deeply, tongue curling around Stiles’. “Make me beg,” Stiles said once they broke away, eyes fluttering shut with the idea. “Use me. I’m yours.”

Peter grinned wickedly. “With pleasure,” he echoed, licking his lips.

Working Stiles up was both an easy and fun task. Peter couldn’t help but tease him, lying at his side now and nuzzling under his chin, laving his tongue across the skin of his throat and chest as he lubed the cock ring before sliding it down to his base. One of Stiles’ favorites—a long list, if they were being honest—was orgasm denial, so it was well-used. Then Peter used the excess lube to stroke Stiles’ already sensitive cock, smirking as Stiles gasped and trembled under his ministrations.

“Peter,” Stiles cried out, turning towards him and wordlessly begging for his lips. Peter indulged him, the kiss more a dance of tongues than a meeting of lips. The rattling of the cuffs brought a smile to his face, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“I’m going to keep you like this,” Peter said, squeezing Stiles’ hard erection and making his husband gasp, shaking. “Hard and aching, until I’m ready again and then I’ll take you.”

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” Stiles babbled, nodding vigorously. “All the yes, lovely idea, please take me, I’m yours, all yours, love you so much— _Peter_!” Stiles shouted in surprise before moaning in pleasure as Peter suddenly went down on him, suckling the head as he massaged the base. Stiles’ hips stuttered, wanting to buck up into his warmth, and Peter’s other hand held his hips steady, popping off and licking the tip where Stiles’ arousal had leaked.

“I’ll let you fuck my throat in a moment, dear,” Peter promised, nuzzling the base of his erection now and breathing in the pure scent of his husband. He wetly mouthed up the side of his cock, Stiles’ whimpers music to his ears. Finally, he took pity, going down on Stiles’ cock until his head teased his throat. Peter took in a deep breath before swallowing Stiles’ down, throat working the human into a frenzy. Stiles cried out, shaking in his bonds, legs scrambling against the sheets as he bucked into his lover’s throat. Peter took it easily, humming against his flesh and letting his eyes close in bliss as Stiles’ scent and taste enveloped him.

“Peter, please, yes, perfect, love, please please _please_ ,” he begged so prettily, eyes stinging with emotion at the intensity.

Peter’s cock twitched, working up to another erection and he reached for the lube he’d left on the bed, somehow managing to get it on his fingers. He slipped one finger into Stiles’ hole, pleased to find no resistance. He pulled back, smirking as Stiles cried out at the loss.

“You already stretched yourself before I got home,” he accused affectionately, sliding two to test and then three fingers, stretching him. Stiles whined, pushing down into his fingers.

“Wanted to be prepared,” Stiles said, eyes sparkling with wetness from the passion but his smirk was all imp.

Peter chuckled, kissing his thigh before biting. Stiles’ thigh tensed, the muscle solid under his mouth as Peter sucked hard, pulling blood closer to the surface until a dark bruise remained. When he grinned, his teeth were sharper, wilder, and Stiles ached for him.

“Love, baby, Peter, please,” Stiles plead, hands clenching fruitlessly. Peter slid up his body, covering the human, and Stiles could’ve almost wept as the man’s familiar hands ran across his body firmly.

“Stiles,” Peter breathed against his mouth, drawing the man into a wet kiss. Stiles curled his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He sighed as Peter finally pushed into him, accepting the familiar ache like coming home. Peter reached up, one hand intertwining with Stiles’ as the other held Stiles’ waist as he started a slow, deep rocking.

“Mmmm,” Stiles hummed, holding onto Peter’s hand tightly as his rode through the slow burning under his veins. Peter moved carefully, with years of knowledge on Stiles’ body, knowing that when he gets like this he prefers gentle touches over rough thrusts.

“I love you,” Peter murmured, mouthing against his jaw.

Stiles moaned again, beyond words as his body arched to get a close to Peter as possible.

“Let’s finish you off, sweetheart,” Peter said, kissing his neck as he reached down for Stiles’ cock. “Come on, love. I’ve got you. Just let go,” he said, just as he slid the cock ring off of Stiles’ erection.

Stiles cried out, almost in pain as the pleasure rushed through him. He shook, tears spilling as desire and pleasure overloaded him. Peter stroked him until he finished, then cupping his face with his clean hand and kissing Stiles’ soundly, wiping the tears gently. The human moaned almost deliriously, lips following Peter’s as the wolf pulled away to reach for the key to the cuffs on the bedside table.

Peter unlocked the cuffs, massaging Stiles’ arms to gently ease the flow of blood back to them. Stiles hummed under his care, eyes blinking slowly and a soft smile on his lips. Peter couldn’t help but return the look, kissing him again before his hands brushed down Stiles’ body, checking for any pain. He grabbed the damp rag Stiles had left on the table—always so prepared, his husband—and though it was mostly dry now, there was just enough wetness left to clean them up before Peter threw it to the ground and moved to cuddle Stiles close.

Stiles kissed at his chest, humming happily. “Ten of ten, would do again,” Stiles murmured against his skin. “I feel like jello,” he added, giggling adorably.

“Having yourself already prepared was a nice surprise,” Peter added, massaging his back just because he could, unable to resist touching Stiles as much as possible.

“Like to keep you on your toes,” Stiles said, grinning up at him. “Can’t let you get bored.”

Peter rolled his eyes, kissing Stiles’ soundly. “Eight years and you still take my breath, love. I’ll never bore of you.”

Stiles smiled. “Cheesy-wolf,” he teased, nuzzling his nose against Peter’s. “I love you,” he added quietly.

“I love you too.” Peter was helpless to not respond. “Happy anniversary,” he added, but Stiles was already slipping into sleep. Peter huffed dotingly and soon followed him.


End file.
